Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a characteristic identifying module, and particularly relates to an electronic device and a physiological characteristic identifying module.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the technology industries advance, electronic devices, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and mobile phones, have been extensively used in our daily life. The electronic devices are developed into more forms and have more functions, and the convenience and practicability brought by the electronic devices make them popular. As the users rely more on the electronic devices than ever, the safety of the data stored in the electronic devices becomes an important issue. Regarding this, now some electronic devices are provided with a fingerprint identifying element as measures of data protection.
However, the fingerprint identifying element may be easily damaged by static electricity. The protection measures currently taken are to dispose a metal ring on the outer edge of the fingerprint identifying element to discharge the static electricity, so as to protect the fingerprint identifying element. Nevertheless, use of the metal ring will result in increase of the material cost and manufacturing cost.